Halo 3 (NT)
{|style="width:100%; font-family:Verdana;" |valign="top"| Halo 3 is a 2017 game, sequel to 2014's Halo 2 and once more released to the Xbox One plataform. The game was once again developed by 343 Industries, creator of the series and was published by Microsoft Studios. The game marks the final chapter in the main trilogy, adding an more advanced A.I. to both enemies and allies, new Forerunner weapons, characters and settings. The stories follows as Master Chief John-117 falls on Earth, finding himself without Cortana (who was taken by the Gravemind as it's companion) and surrounded by a relutanct alliance between the UNSC and the Covenant Separatists (compromised of the Sangheili, Mgalekgolo, Unggoy and Huragok). In this ultimate alliance, all have to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the seemingly Ark on Earth as well as a sudden invasion of the Flood. However, when the alliance passes through the howling dark, they discover that there are secrets may be better left unknown... Campaign The campaign consists of 17 levels, 16 which are playable (the longest campaign in the series so far): #Landing (tutorial mission) #John-117 - Move to the river for evacuation with your new allies and rescue Johnson. #Hub — Defend the Base from incoming Covenant troops, rearm the bomb and escape the base #Highway — Lead UNSC and Separatist forces away from the base, reach the city of Voi. #The Portal — Destroy all Covenant anti-air threats. #Infection — Make your way to the Flood ship and retrieve Cortana. #Ark — Find and clear a landing zone for the Forward Unto Dawn, find the Cartographer. #Terminus — Investigate the Forerunner structure on the Ark and look for the Terminus. #Enemy Alliance — Disable the two relay pylons, reach the satellite and warn the Shadow of Intent. #Howling Dark — Assist UNSC and Separatist forces in driving off the Loyalist and Promethean attack on the Dawn. #Valley — Destroy Forerunner particle cannons and the gravity well. Discover the story of the Didact and the Prometheans. #The Alliance — Deactivate the towers supporting the shields surrounding Didact's Cryptum; stop and kill the Didact and the Prophet of Truth with the aid of Mendicant Bias and discover the truth about the shocking Flood's origins once and for all. #Old Faces — Stop the Didact by destroying the Composer. #Mendicant — Journey to the Ark's very core, meet with Mendicant Bias and discover the shocking origin of the Flood. #Fallen Fortress — Rescue Cortana, fight the Gravemind and destroy High Charity. #Installation 04B — Activate and escape from Halo. Finish the Fight. #Tribute — Never forget the fallen. (non-playable mission). Features Halo 2 alternates as the player character; Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. But as a new addition to the plot, is the ability to swap between playing as the Master Chief and the Arbiter, since the two are together in all missions. In case of separation ,this feature is also possible, and each side has it's canonical conversations and actions. The player experience is different from the previous game. Whereupon in both Combat Evolved and 2 you could increase your experience by passing through levels, in 3 you can achieve a certain level by doing a "good action" in the game, such as helping an endangered comrade, doing plot sub-missions such as rescuing allies or destroying enemy bases. A wide new array of weapons and vehicles are featured, all of Forerunner origin. Thus, new enemies, the Prometheans and the Didact are added, as well as the Flood Pure forms. The game features more terminals then ever, with an total of 3 per-level. In the Ark case, the player can experience the Forerunner-Flood war and the origins of the Flood and the Halos. Main Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * Minor Characters * Difficult Levels *Easy — Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself. *Normal — Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph. *Heroic — Fight against formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way Halo is meant to be played. *Legendary — Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible enemies punish the slightest error with instant death... again and again. Enemies * ** (Brutes) ***Minor ***Major ***Captain ***Captain Major ***Jumper ***Honor Guard ***Chieftain ***War Chieftain ** (Jackals) ***Minor ***Major ***Sniper **** (Skirmishers) *****Minor *****Major *****Sniper *****Champion ** (Drones) ***Minor ***Major * ** *** *** *** ** **** * * ** ** ** ***Unggoy Combat Form **Kig-Yar Combat Form ***Human Combat Forms ***Sangheili Combat Forms ***Jiralhanae Combat Forms ** * ** ** ** ***Human Combat Forms ***Sangheili Combat Forms ***Jiralhanae Combat Forms ** * * * * Bosses *Scarab *Forerunner Keyship *Scarabs *Prophet of Truth (Various Brute Mini-Bosses) *Ur Didact *Gravemind *343 Guilty Spark Category:Halo Series (NT) Category:Draft227